Darle tiempo al tiempo
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Takeru sólo cometió el error una vez de no hablarle a su pareja sobre su asexualidad, no pensaba cometer el mismo error con Daisuke, pero ahora, el problema era otro. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**P** **ara** La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II **en el foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **One-Shot de 1,614 palabras.**

 **Pareja: Daisuke x Takeru.**

 **Combinación 14: Asexualidad.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Digimon no me pertence._

* * *

 **Darle tiempo al tiempo.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Daisuke suspira y Takeru se mimetiza para evitar arruinar el momento. Imita su suspiro, como si él se sintiera a su par, pero lo hace a través de su sonrisa recurrente, que de no ser porque Daisuke en esos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados probablemente ya le hubiese hecho un reclamo.

La verdad es que Takeru con ello no sólo hace el vago intento (casi más fingiendo) de empatizar con él, también reprime la risa que está por brotarle de la garganta. Una risa llena de una malicia con la que es difícil de contactar en su persona, pero que en su fruición particular por tener bajo su control total a Daisuke dificultaba el reprimir sus ganas de demostrarlo a alguien.

Ocurre que, de cualquier manera, cualquier especie de público que pudieran tener es invisible. Pero eso da lo mismo porque Takeru tiene un disfrute personal que mantiene en silencio y a veces tener un par de secretos relacionados con lo prohibido no le venían mal a nadie.

Daisuke mantiene un semblante relajado, quizá con la sangre burbujeándole y quemándole un poco en la cara; aunque a ratos se le tuerce el gesto, haciendo una mueca cuando siente que algún tipo de ruido cualquiera se le va a escapar, cuando todavía lucha un poco por mantener su dignidad y no sentirse tan sometido por Takeru.

A Takeru le encanta ver esa batalla que tiene, le produce curiosidad y, en ocasiones raras, algún pequeño impulso que lo hace embestir al aire.

En un mal movimiento que no calcula Takeru, termina restregándose sin pretenderlo en uno de los muslos de Daisuke. Como una alerta, Daisuke abre los ojos, con la respiración siendo de repente acelerada en notoriedad. En el acto, Takeru se detiene, perplejo, y se sonroja con violencia.

No hace falta mucho para que entonces Daisuke invierta posiciones de manera impulsiva y el rostro de Takeru muta en una expresión de advertencia que detiene a Daisuke en el mismo instante en que sus ojos lo taladran para detenerlo de lo que ambos vieron venir.

Daisuke entorna los ojos y una mueca con la que ya está prácticamente rendido se adueña de su boca. Sólo al ver eso, Takeru suaviza el gesto y mientras Daisuke gruñe completamente frustrado, Takeru trata de sonreír aunque lo hace con pena, como disculpándose.

—No sé por qué te aguanto... —es la queja que emite Daisuke a la par que hunde su rostro en la curvatura que hace la unión del hombro y cuello de Takeru.

Takeru siente su leve respiración e imagina que Daisuke está volviendo a repetir uno de sus más recientes nuevos hábitos. Él no está seguro de qué es lo que lo impulsa a hacerlo y no es completamente consciente de su finalidad tampoco, pero la sola acción le produce vértigo.

—Porque te gusto.

La respuesta se la da después de emitir un suspiro propio y con una sonrisa apenas naciéndole en los labios.

Cuando Daisuke se separa le da una mirada con la que le reclama por ello. Y Takeru no puede hacer nada más que reírse porque sabe lo que le está reclamando.

Daisuke no necesita decirle nada para que él lo sepa. Aunque es probable que si no lo hace se deba más a que no es capaz de superar a su orgullo para decirlo con todas sus letras y admitiendo su significado.

Takeru recuerda que estuvo coqueteándole mucho tiempo sin esperar de verdad que aquello acabara así, en algo correspondido. Bueno, quizá guardaba una pequeña esperanza. Como en la mayoría de las cosas que hacía sólo porque se sentía como si tuviera que hacerlo.

Daisuke se vuelve a echar hacia atrás, regresando a su posición original y un poco con los ánimos caídos. Takeru le da su espacio por unos pocos minutos en los que Motomiya no refunfuña pero, por la manera en que su mirada destila cierto rencor mientras se pierde en un punto muerto, logra inferir que está discutiendo consigo mismo en su interior. Takeru no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable. No piensa hacer sentir incómodo a Daisuke con su propia sexualidad que, además, él se encargó de hacerle notar.

Daisuke no sólo se sentía atraído por las chicas, sino que también por los chicos.

En cuanto a Takeru...

—Daisuke...

Daisuke se sobresalta con el tacto de la mano de Takeru en su rodilla. Lo voltea a ver, mientras, de nuevo, es Takeru quien lo vuelve a someter. Ni siquiera sabe cómo o lo entiende siquiera un poco. Tal vez es esa sonrisa tan molesta que tiene. Daisuke prefiere no pensar demasiado en ello y mejor dejarse llevar, por lo general. Aunque a veces se sienta tratado de algo así como un objeto de estudio para Takeru.

Pero resulta que la molestia de la incomprensión lo vuelve a atormentar.

—Explícame de nuevo...

Y es inquietante. Otra vez, Daisuke no comprende las intensiones de Takeru y el que a pesar de que, en teoría, a él no le gustara el acto, lo lleve a cabo con tal naturalidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

Daisuke gruñe y consigue que eso encaje en el momento de su enfado, pero Takeru es más consciente que él del origen de algunas de sus propias actitudes (y quizá él no se de cuenta, pero sus expresiones siempre han sido demasiado transparentes en cuanto a sus emociones).

Takeru pregunta como si no supiera a lo que se refiere, pero cuando Daisuke le vuelve a mirar a los ojos es difícil que no se de cuenta de ese brillo de inocencia fingida en ellos.

—Lo de tu asexualidad.

La verdad es que Takeru se esperaba aquella petición.

Cuando las cosas se habían comenzado a poner así de intensas entre ellos, se vio obligado a sacar el tema en vista de su propia incomodidad.

Takeru podría haberlo omitido y continuado con las situaciones subidas de tono fingiendo para Daisuke. Pero una vez ya había intentado eso y entonces la relación que tuvo se fue en picada cuando comenzó a perderle el interés por sentirse obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Quizá también pudo haber sido que no había estado muy enamorado...

Como el tema era complicado para entenderlo a la primera de manera personal, fue necesario cometer el error y una vez fue suficiente para que Takeru no volviera a caer en el mismo agujero.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo después de su autodescubrimiento para que Takeru se diera cuenta de que, si bien no sentía ningún tipo de atracción sexual por las personas, sí tenía el deseo particular de sostener relaciones románticas con los demás. Luego se encontró no pudiendo sacarle por mucho tiempo la mirada de encima a Daisuke.

Antes de responder, Takeru se aseguró de terminar con lo que había empezado para poder hablar bien. Apartó el poco de cabello que se le había pegado con el sudor a la frente con pequeñas caricias mientras la mano con la que había estado procurando el goce de Daisuke se enredaba en la búsqueda de los pañuelos desechables que había dejado cerca antes.

Daisuke todavía respiraba de forma errática. —Takeru...

—¿Estamos de acuerdo en que amor no es igual a sexo?

Daisuke desvió la mirada antes de responder de mala gana. —No.

Takeru no se dejó amedrentar mientras permanecía con una sonrisa. —Exacto. Sexo no es igual a amor. Cuando tú amas a alguien también sientes atracción sexual hacia esa persona, pero no amas a todas las personas por las que sientes atracción sexual.

—No es que me sienta atraído por muchas personas además de...

Daisuke ya no continuó, pero su rostro sonrojado, un poco agachado, hablaba mucho por si solo. Takeru sólo se sentó frente a él juntando las plantas de los pies mientras sonreía con gesto divertido. —No me molesta que tengas sexo con otras personas, Daisuke. De ser así no te ayudaría a conseguir a las personas.

No había rastro de mentira ni en su sonrisa. Tampoco en Daisuke cuando de repente se inclinó hacia Takeru y tomándole la mano hizo que sus ojos tuvieran un efecto silenciador en Takeru, que mandó a volar la ligereza con la que siempre trataba de explicarlo. —¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Contigo no sería sólo sexo!

A Takeru le tomó varios segundos reaccionar. Con la cercanía de Daisuke, que había creído que la mejor manera de hacerlo entender su propio punto de vista era tan solo tratar de que sus ojos fuera lo que viera y no su rostro colorado, ambos podían respirar el aliento ajeno que expulsaban ahora en medio de su ajetreo. Por la expresión de Takeru, Daisuke no se arrepintió (aunque se estaba esforzando por no hacer nada más _alocado_ ).

Takeru eliminó la poca distancia, de forma inesperada, pegando su frente a la de Daisuke y riéndose un poco, sintiéndose también un poco abochornado. —Lo sé. Lo entien-... trato de entenderlo. Pero...

Se le hacía raro. Se la hacía muy extraño imaginarse a sí mismo envuelto de verdad en una situación como aquella. La perspectiva a Takeru no le gustaba.

Daisuke entonces suspiró frustrado, comenzando esa vez a quejarse en voz baja, haciendo que su tono sonara bastante chillón. Takeru lo observó atentamente, sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba y relamiéndose los labios. Su mano todavía estaba en la de Daisuke y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hacerlas a sus manos entrelazarse por los dedos, atrayendo de vuelta la atención de Daisuke a él. —Dame un tiempo, ¿si? Te prometo que lo pensaré.

La verdad es que todo era bastante más difícil cuando sus ideales no coincidían de aquella manera. Y quizá, algún día...

—Más adelante.

Su relación apenas había llegado a ese punto.


End file.
